robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
StarSQUADMEMEBER2181
Please note: that this is a made up story but,this does happen in real life so whatever you do please don't judge me! ok!? LOLZ LET'S BEGIN! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This my FIRST Creepypasta,where I tried my best to make it good. Sorry if I misspell some of the words (please note that I suck at writing) LOL,if you don't like this I understand since this takes place in Roblox,so please don't hate me so sit back and enjoy the story THX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Summer had just started I didn't know what to do since my mom ,stepdad,and little brother went to Florida on a house hunt,my stepbrother is at sleep away camp for the summer,and my sister,and her friend's family are in Maui,Hawaii.Since I stayed by myself in the house,and I was bored,so I went on my Mac and opened up Roblox my bestie Jadie had just sent me some texts StarSQUADMEMBER2118: HEY! WANT TO PLAY SOME MEEPCITY AND TROLL SOME PEEPS?! �� Me: sure!������ Jadie: YASS QUEEEN!!���� so then I opened up a Meepcity server,then a few mins pass ,and my friend joins Then we start talking in the Roblox Server (you know were you can talk to ur friend while playing a game) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jadie: so I got the perfect nicknames for us!������ Me: oo! what r they!? Jadie: we r now the TROLLING POLICE!!������ Me: YASS!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So yeah. then me ,and my friend started using our Admin Commands we went to some random house but we were lucky because it was a family!! (a family is always perfect bait to troll little tip if you like to troll) then me and my friend became invisible ,and went inside the house ,and this is how the family's chat was about ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (please note that these accounts are fake I made them up for the story,but my friends account is real) Mom (LizzerBETTY_33322): time for dinner Son (ISEVERYDAYBRO1223): wat's for dinner mom? mom: it's meatloaf!���� Daughter (KITTYDREAMS_22110): EWWW! I HATE MEATLOAF!! so then me ,and my friend noticed that our trolling victim was the daughter so me ,and friend had it planed Dad (LOLZforlife11111_aqo): young lady! you eat wat ur mother cooks! Daughter: but….I HATE MEATLOAF ,AND ALL OF YOU!!!! Dad: thats it go to ur room! daughter: but.. Dad: NOW!! Daughter: *stomps angrily to room ,and slams door* after all that me and my friend teleported to the girl's room then we put on a disguise to look like we were rich (we and friend wasted our Robux) then we became visible Jadie: :visible me Me: :visible me daughter: AAA! who r u!? Me: we r the sneak out strangers we help girl's like u to sneak out from ur annoying family ! daughter: really!? thx! Jadie: now we need someone to distract ur family!!���� Me: I got this!!���� daughter: wait r u sure u know wat u doing?!���� Jadie:of course she does!!!me and her always know wat we doing!���� daughter: um….ok?! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so then I ended up leaving the girl's room ,and I went into the bathroom ,and made the most ridiculous looking avatar to distract the family ,then I went into the living room ,and started my plan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ me:LALALALALALALA!!!I'M A CHICKEN NUGGET LOOK OVER PEEPS!! dad: what the….. mom: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! son: she's so weird looking I gotta record this on Youtube *holds phone and starts recording* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jadie:ok. she's distracting them good let's go!!!!���� daughter:um…ok?!���� ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so then my friend Jadie (that's her nickname in real life), the daughter,and myself ended up leaving the house Jadie:WE DID IT!!! daughter:thx!!���� me:you r welcome now go be free!!���� daughter: byez!!���� ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so after all that commotion the girl ended up giving me up a friend request I accepted it then me and my friend stop playing Meepcity and started playing Roblox High ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jadie:so u wanna be cheerleaders? me: sure! Jadie: my Rp (role play) name will be StarGem!⭐�� me:cute! mine will be…Lillian!!���� StarGem:okeyz!! to be continued